The Beginning At The End
by KristenHaert13
Summary: Six orphaned children, one summer. Tim and Abby foster three, Ziva and Tony foster two, and Gibbs and girlfriend Sophie who already has a daughter, foster one of the six. What could go wrong during the summer? Everything. spanking of minors.
1. Chapter 1

_This story came into my head and once I thought about it more. The more I think it's going to be a great story. I'm thinking that if while I pair each of them up; Tony, and Ziva, Abby and Tim, Gibbs and Sophie should be good pairings. _

_How Gibbs Met Sophie..._

_"Here you are sir" the teenage male up from at the cash register said._

_"Thanks" Gibbs said sourly, handing him some loose pocket change._

_"Have a nice day" the teenager called to give who takes a sip of his coffee and shakes his head._

_"Em, honey, mommy will be right back. Stay right there, please" Sophie said in a sisterly tone to her daughter who rolled her eyes. Getting up, Sophie turned and collided into Gibbs who looked at her._

_"I'm so sorry, I'll buy you a new cup of coffee" Sophie apologized as she grabbed a wad of napkins and dabbed his shirt._

_"No, its okay, it doesn't taste that good" Gibbs said in a kind way, Emily watches her mommy with this other guy._

_"Well now you have some on the go" Sophie joked lightly; Emily bites into her blueberry muffin._

_"Sorry, I'm trying my best to make this into a funny suitation. What's you're name?" Sophie asked looking into his eyes; Gibbs swallows before answering her._

_"Leroy Jethro Gibbs" Gibbs replied nervously, he never usually tells other woman his full name, she seems different._

_"I'm going to call you Jethro, for short" Sophie said kindly as she handed him more napkins and sighed._

_"I'm Sophie Ramsey and this is my daughter Emily" Sophie said her dark red hair sways in the wind, Gibbs looks at her._

_"Hi" Emily said dryly as Sophie set up another chair for Gibbs who smiled at her._

_"What do you do for a living, Jethro?" Sophie asked after insiting on ordering another coffee._

_"I...was a marine and now...I am a federal agent" Gibbs said, having a gut feeling he can trust Sophie._

_"Sounds exciting, doesn't it Em? Grandpa was a Marine, right Emmy. He served, got a purple heart too" Sophie said more to Gibbs rather than Emily._

_"U-huh, but he won't lemme see it" Emily mumbled as she looked at Gibbs who smiled._

_"You know Emily, I am planning on going to the zoo. Do you think you and you're mommy would like to come with me?" Gibbs asked, he wasn't really planning on going to the zoo, but he might as well try to get a date with Sophie._

_"YES" Emily said, before consulting her mother, which sort of amazed the agent._

_"Its a date" Gibbs said looking into Sophie's wise sea green eyes._

_"Yes, it is" Sophie said grinning at him..._

_They start dating, and Sophie introduces her six year old daughter Emily who at times can be a brat. Sophie and Gibbs are good pairings because she's beautiful, understanding, and loving. Emily and Sophie have just moved in with him and its the start of the summer, so far Emily is pretty defiant, but maybe kids can change. SORRY, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE IDEA OF GIBBS DATING SOMEONE OTHER THAN PEOPLE ON THE TEAM, I JUST DON'T THINK IT WORKS OUT GREAT. I MEAN GIBBS WITH ZIVA OR ABBY IS LIKE DATING HIS OWN DAUGHTERS. AND JENNY, IS LIKE A FRIEND. I JUST DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO ENCORPATE HER INTO THE STORY. SORRY IF YOU HATE ME, BUT THINGS AREN'T ALWAYS MEANT TO BE THE WAY YOU WANT THEM TO BE...__In this story is a totally different and insanely funny comical type of story, which includes spanking of minors, but please don't bug me about it._

_Each of them applies to foster a child during the summer. Tony and Ziva end up with two children; Alison who is ten and Noah whose six. Abby and Tim foster identical eight year old twin girls and their six year old brother; Haley, Tara, and Samuel. Gibbs and Sophie foster Michael whose eleven years old, this arouses in trouble with Emily who feels jealous that he is getting all of her attention. I hope you enjoy this one, because it's realistically funny and an adorable way to start the beginning of something. I hope. Oh and all of the children are flying on different airplanes...just a heads up!_

**Chapter 1**

"Ladies and gentle men, the captain has turned on the seatbelt sign. Please stay seated for the duration of the flight" the flight attendant said into the microphone, Alison Walker looks up from her I-pod.

Alison gets up from her seat to go to the bathroom in a daze. This is her second airport, from New York because her home couldn't afford to send her out to D.C. in style. Being as clumsy as she is, Alison collides into the beverage cart which causes most of the wine and soda bottles to fall.

"Oops" Alison replied, wincing at the sound of about fifteen tin cans falling to the ground.

"Young lady, where are you're parents" the attendant demanded glaring at her, the ten year old swallowed hard.

"We're on different flights" Alison lied; she hates explaining that her parents gave her up when she was two; its sad and dumb.

"Now why would you're parents do that?" the attendant asked more like demanded again.

"Divorced" Alison lied everything tasted hard and something hurt in her gut; guilt.

"Oh, be more careful, next time" the attendant said as she bent down to pick up a few things and Alison went down the hall and into the bathroom.

"Fifteen minutes till boarding" the flight attendant said, Alison Walker just groaned overdramatically, its times like these when she wished someone would adopt her already.

On another flight...

"M' scared" Noah said tugging on the blonde haired woman's gray shirt beside him. She has her grumpy nine year old son and she doesn't need another kid whining things to her.

"Why is that?" the woman asked kindly, the kid has been annoying her all throughout the flight.

"Cos, what if they don't want me?" Noah whispered his dark blonde hair is short and his navy blue eyes are adorable.

"Who are they?" the woman asked she wondered what the little kid meant.

"The people, my ssooccial, person. Sented me to" Noah explained trying to say Social Worker, but the lady gave him that sad smile.

"Do you want to play with my son?" the woman asked her voice sounds so sugary sweet.

"Okey-Dokey" Noah agreed seeing the DS in the boy's hand; his mother whispered something into his ear about being nice or else getting a spanking. The nine year old complies very quickly.

"I'm George, I'm nine and a half" George said switching seats with his mother as he showed him a video game, he has a younger cousin who is about Noah's age.

"Noah, I'm just six" Noah said proudly as he heard that his flight would arrive in D.C in two hours where he'd meet Tony and Ziva D-DiNozzo and the girl who he'd be staying there with Alison Walker.

While on Delta Express...

"Hales, what if they don't like me?" Sam asked he sounds scared; they've been with only one other family for the past summer.

"Don't worry Sammy, everything will be kay" Haley promised nudging her sister to say something; they've been in the system for two years.

"It's not like we've never done it before and if they don't like us. They can send us right back and we can do it again, next year" Tara said giving him a smile, as Haley held onto her brother's hand and glared at her insensitive sister.

"What? He wants the truth, doesn't he?" Tara replied glaring at her sister.

"You don't need to be so mean to him. He's only six" Haley reminded her sister who rolled her eyes.

"You're only eight" Sam retorted he hates it when Haley tries to do that; baby's him and stuff its dumb.

"We're still older, Ms. Martinez said we needed to watch you" Haley said sticking her tongue out. Ms. Martinez is their Social Worker who has been with them for almost two years now.

"Only by" Sam squints trying to count with his fingers "two years, so there" Sam said while Tara just mumbled something about stupid siblings.

"It'll be fun, we can do whatever we want and we won't get into trouble cos we can play the O card" Tara said excitedly as her green eyes gleamed.

"What's the O card?" Haley asked nervously, she hates Tara's stupid plans.

"Orphan card, sometimes I wonder if we're even related" Tara said shaking her head, her pony-tail shakes with it. She's beginning to wonder why people think Haley is the smart one, when she's the master-mind to all of their plans.

"Me too, but the O card sounds cool" Haley confided feeling a little sick and worried about this.

"I knew you'd like it" Tara said confidently, Sam is beginning to feel left out.

"What does Orphan Card mean? Is it in a game? I wanna play" Sam demanded while Tara put her finger to his lips and smiled.

"Shh, yes it's a game; you can't talk about the O Card. And if you win you get a…you get a dollar" Tara said putting her finger to his lips.

"Really…not a patend dollar, right?" Sam asked very seriously, he likes getting money it makes him feel like a big boy.

"No, course not" Tara said looking at her identical sister with a smirk.

On America Blue Jet Way... (I'm making that up)

"Why hello there, cutie what's you're name?" the really nice flight attendant asked bending down to see Michael.

"Michael Lyons…Mike" Michael replied his voice sounds gruff and confident.

"Where are you flying to?" the attendant asked with a sweet smile, Michael rolled his grayish-blue eyes.

"Isn't that obvious, D.C" Michael answered blandly, the attendant's face becomes hard.

"Put you're seat belt on" she replied as she stood back up and walked away.

"See Scotty, that's how you get rid of people" Michael said to the little boy Scotty sitting beside him, Scotty smiled and nodded like he understands.

"Cool" Scotty said in amazement, as he looked at his disapproving mother, who made him switch seats with her.

"Twenty minutes until boarding, will experience some turbulence" the captain said Michael buckled his seat belt and took out his Journal of Places he's been. It's a shame that D.C. is on the last page of his journal, he sighs as he reads what Penny; his social worker gave him on the family who plans on housing him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tony, we're late" Ziva said sounding frazzled as she went to grab her coat while Tony searched through the house for his car keys.

"I know, I know. Maybe her flight will be late" Tony said searching for the keys under the couch.

"Are you sure this is a good thing to do? Bring a child's hopes up and at the end of the summer send her back" Ziva asked very seriously, she's been bugging him about the topic for weeks on end.

"Zi, we've been over this. If we want to adopt her by the end of the summer and she wants us to be her parents. Then we can take up adopting her" Tony said lifting one of the cushions up, mumbling they hafta be here.

"FOUND THEM" Tony said triumphantly as he waved the keys in the air, Ziva continued her tirade.

"I don't know it seems cruel and harsh. Especially for the younger ones, what if he really grows onto us and wants to be our son. I am just worried, Tony" Ziva said she is referring to Noah, the little boy they're going to take in as well.

"Sweet cheeks, this is temporary. What could possibly go wrong?" Tony asked not knowing whether that was a smart thing to say.

"You say that and you don't know the answer" Ziva scowled at him, as they left their house and went toward their rental car.

In Abby and Tim's car, Abby is babbling on and on abour how adorable each of the kids are. The music is on full blast, so they're shouting at one another until Tim finally has had enough and decides to turn down the music.

"I thought Tony and Ziva were extra lucky for getting two. But, we're getting three little angels" Abby said while Tim turned down the music.

"Abby, they're probably worried. So, we should just take this slow" Tim said looking at his wife who gave him a bewildered look.

"But, TIMMY, sixty nine days isn't enough time for them to know us. I mean really, really know us. Not that fake us that wants people to know us, I mean the awesome parents we can be" Abby said shaking her head at him, Tim smiles.

"Abby, what's the difference?" Tim asked as he pulled into America Express Airlines.

"There's a big difference Timmy. No a humongous one" Abby answered very sweetly, her green eyes shining.

"Oh I was just checking with you" Tim joked with a playful smile, Abby rolls her eyes worriedly.

"I hope their flight comes in, time. Since we're all doing this, might be a blast" Abby said meaning Sophie, Gibbs, Tony and Ziva.

"Seven kids against four adults. That's more fun than anything" Tim said jokingly to Abby who smiles lovingly at her husband.

Sophie watches her daughter wondering what on Earth she's thinking. Knowing little Em, its something really bad because her eyes are flickering and she's staring out the window instead of singing along to a Hannah Montana song.

"Emily, having an older foster brother around could be fun for you. He could protect you from bullies" Sophie tried to coax her daughter who wailed at her.

"NO, I don't want him, you a meanie mommy" Emily shouted at her mother who turned pale and looks away.

"Emily Jessica, stop that yelling" Gibbs warned her, while Emily started to kick her mother's seat.

"No, I don't want him. You didn't tells me, dis no fair. I wanna go to Disney Land with Sarah" Emily whined giving Gibbs a mean look; he has to agree with her there. He and Sophie thought it'd be nice for Emily to experience having a sibling, but they were both a afraid to tell her. Sarah, Tim's younger sister came last week and brought Emily to a lot of fun places.

"Em, he's only staying here for the summer. That's two months, what's the harm in that baby doll?" Sophie asked her daughter kindly.

"Everything" Emily grumped angrily, while Gibbs stroked Sophie's hand and gives her a soft smile.

"Emily Ramsey, you have to be nice to him, understand" Gibbs asked as he parked the car, Emily stared up at her mommy's boyfriend with wide eyes.

"Yes Gibbs" Emily replied smiling, being nice to the new boy didn't mean she wouldn't get him into trouble.

"Good, because I'm sure he's already worried. I know I am" Sophie said her sea green eyes looked into Gibbs blue ones; all she can see is the softness in his.

"You worried, honey?" Gibbs asked sounding concerned as Emily started to whine that she's hungry and wants candy.

"Jethro, I've never been more afraid in my life" Sophie admitted as he leaned in and gives her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Don't be, kids they're easier than criminals" Gibbs whispered into her ear.

"That's what I thought about Emily in the beginning" Sophie whispered as Gibbs gave her a cocked eye brow.

"Mommy, I want some juice" Emily whined stamping her feet like a horse; Gibbs gives the young girl a warning look to cut it out.

"We can go out to lunch when we find Michael" Sophie said while she looked for terminal number 18.

"I WANT IT, NOW" Emily shouted everyone looked over at the trio with smiles playing on each of their lips; Gibbs leaned down and decided enough was enough.

"Emily Jessica Ramsey, if you don't stop this whining and shouting. I don't care if people are watching and we're in an airport, I'll take you over my knee" Gibbs warned her in a whisper; Emily wriggled her lower lip at him, only she can still believe she's innocent with Gibbs.

"But, Gibbs, all I wanted was juice" Emily said pretending to sound naive, Gibbs looks at Sophie incredulously who chuckles at his facial expression.

"And you said they weren't like criminals" Sophie said smiling at her boyfriend who looked at her with wide eyes.

"I was wrong, my love. Very wrong" Gibbs said the words Sophie has been wanting to here from him, the entire drive up here.

The thought of 'accidentally' going on a different plane plunges its way into Ali's mind as she walks out of the terminal. One of the flight attendants is walking beside her, she's holding onto one of her suitcases. The attendant is wearing a name tag; Susie Brink she seems bubbly and nice, but Alison just wants to sleep. Two easy words; jet lag.

"Oh shoot, I really have to go. Are you going to be okay on your on?" Susie asked very seriously, leading the ten year old over to a few seats in their terminal.

"U-huh" Alison said, looking a little lost.

"Good, just…be uhh careful" Susie said giving her a pat on the back, before leaving the girl to go to her second job as a waitress.

She sees the couple from the picture her social worker showed her an hour before she left Massachusetts. They seem like a generally nice couple who look young, Alison smiles thinking of the ways she can get away with things. Young couples, are always lenient, or maybe they look younger than they are.

"Alison?" a woman with an accent asked her, Alison nods "I'm Ziva and this is my husband Tony" Ziva said smiling softly at the young girl who looks up at her.

"Hey" Alison said shyly, Tony picked up two of her three suitcases, Alison picked up the other one.

"I know you must be tired, but we have to pick up the other kid, Noah. He's in another terminal that should be coming in about an hour" Tony said, Alison nodded she wasn't in the mood for talking right now.

"Let's get lunch, did you already have lunch?" Ziva asked Alison who shakes her head, and almost smiles.

"Good, I hear from they have a nice pizza place here" Tony marveled happily, he loves pepperoni pizza.

"Tony, we should give her healthy foods. Pizza on the first day, suggests we don't care what she eats" Ziva said, Alison smirked at their stupid argument. She hasn't had pizza in ages.

"Come on, she's already thin as a pencil, a little pizza can't hurt her, right Alison?" Tony asked her with a playful smile.

"Right" Alison decided looking hopefully up at Ziva who sighed.

"Fine, but tomorrow we're having a healthy meal" Ziva said sounding pleased with her self.

"I keep ice cream stocked in the freezer" Tony whispered to Alison who giggled while Ziva looks back at the pair and smiles.

"What was that Tony?" Ziva asked suspiciously, Alison giggles again.

"Nothing, my love" Tony replied, while Ziva smiled softly at Alison who smiles at the pair; they certainly are different from the families she's used to. Different good, though.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm scared" Sam whispered as he holds onto Haley's hand, Tara rolls her eyes mumbling what a baby.

"Mr. and Mrs. McGee will be nice people" Haley assured her little brother, she nodded at Tara who glanced at her boredly.

"Yah, there's no reason to be a baby" Tara said as one of the attendant, Millie leads them out of the terminal.

"I'm not a baby" Sam blubbered, Tara shakes her head and lets Millie lead them out.

"Tara, come on" Haley whispered while Tara held her hands up in defense.

"What? He acts like one" Tara mumbled as they all look around for Tim and Abby McGee who eventually see them, standing beside the flight attendant who is checking her watch.

"If we aren't good, they might send us back" Haley whispered in a hushed tone, Tara finally understood that if she is bad. They all might get sent back, nobody wants one of the identical twins, it makes them feel extra guilty.

"Hi kids, I'm Abby and this is my husband Tim" Abby said while Tim tells Millie what is going on and such.

"Hi" they all said awkwardly, Sam looks up at the bubbly lady and smiled.

"Let's get you're suitcases and head home for lunch" Tim decided with a smile, they all nodded in full agreement.

"Can we have macaroni and cheese" Sam asked looking at both of the adults hopefully.

"Yes sweetie, we can" Abby said ruffling his light brown hair with a soft smile.

"Michael, are you going to be okay on your own?" the pilot asked him, Michael nodded not understanding why he has to keep following him.

"Do you know what they look like?" the pilot asked, Michael nodded again his Social Worker showed him their pictures before he left.

"Good, smart kid, but I don't think I should leave just yet" the pilot praised Michael glanced dryly at him, while an older man, young looking woman, and little girl come up to them.

"Then why'd yah offer ta?" Michael demanded under his breath, sounding like a smart ass.

"Hi Michael, I'm Sophie this is my daughter Emily and boyfriend Jethro. Can you two wait right here while we talk to the Pilot? Then we can grab so lunch and get to know one another" Sophie said looking at Gibbs who smiles at her while he argues with the pilot that he shouldn't have even thought of leaving an 11 year old alone in an airport.

"Yes mommy" Emily cooed sweetly, poor Michael doesn't even know the girl and he senses she's trouble.

"What do you do for fun?" Michael asked politely, looking down at Emily who glances up at him with those green eyes.

"Play with my dollies and dress up. They're fun" Emily said smiling sugary sweet at Michael, who swallows hard and nods.

"I like making forts and man hunt" Michael said nodding at her; Emily turns her nose up in disgust.

"Dollies and dress-up are more funner" Emily said sticking her tongue out at him, Michael rolls his eyes littler kids at the home behave better than she does.

"You're probably right, but the most fun is causing trouble" Michael said at last his voice sounded bored and angry with this little kid, being so annoying and bratty.

"What kind of trubble?" Emily asked suddenly interesting in this boy's inventive mind.

"The fun kind" Michael assured her with a nudge.

"You kids ready to go" Sophie asked walking towards them wearing a soft smile.

"Yes Ms. Ramsey and Mr. Gibbs" Michael answered remembering the names his Social Worker gave him, Emily scowls at him and when Michael turned his back; she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Please, call me Sophie" Sophie said giving him that warm smile, Emily's mouth turns into an O wide with shock. She doesn't even get to call her mommy Sophie, this isn't fair.

"Gibbs will do, Mike" Gibbs said nodding at the boy who glanced up at him.

"Let's go mommy and Gibbs" Emily said suddenly angry that Michael is receiving more attention than she is; Gibbs is her Gibbs.

"Hold onto my hand, Em, the streets are dangerous" Gibbs said reaching out to hold Emily's hand, she glared at Michael as she took it. Michael has a very bad feeling that she's going to cause trouble all throughout his weeks here.

"Alison, what would you like to drink?" Tony asked handing her a slice of pepperoni pizza, luckily this is the young child's favorite.

"I'm not thirsty, sir" Alison replied very politely, even though she is starving.

"You can call us by our first names; Tony and Ziva" Ziva said kindly, the young girl smiled at her.

"Can, I get soda?" Alison asked eagerly, she's never allowed soda at the home.

"Are you allowed soda, at you're home?" Tony asked meeting her gaze, Alison's eyes widened.

"Yah" Alison lied smiling as she kept his gaze long enough, until he looked away.

"Not to much, it'll give you a stomach ache" Ziva warned Alison gives her a pleading look, the adult shakes her head.

"So…how's school?" Tony asked casually, Alison turned bright red with embarrassment and bites her lip.

"Fine, but my teacher is mean. He blames me for everything, some of it is me, but every time someone pulled a prank he'd look at me and ask me FIRST" Alison said reaching for a napkin.

"Next time, you won't pull pranks" Tony scolded her very lightly with a smile, Ziva smirked at him.

"Next time I won't get caught" Alison corrected under her breath.

"Alison we work at NCIS, and there everyone is considered family. There's Abby, Sophie, Tim and Gibbs who are like aunts and uncles. Sophie has a daughter of her own, her name is Emily and she's six. They're doing this program as well, so you might meet a few other children. Oh and Tim has a younger sister Sarah, she's in college, but when she does visit you will, have fun" Ziva said, causing Alison to brighten she liked hanging out with other kids.

"When can we go to NCIS?" Alison asked sounding very excited, she's never been to a federal agency before.

"Maybe tomorrow, we need to pick up Noah soon. You both need to rest and to get oriented with the area" Ziva said, Alison looked down at her pizza and groaned.

"I'm done, can we go now?" Alison announced she only had one bite of her pizza and a few sips of her Coke; they didn't leave that easily. Alison knew they never would anyway.

Abby is in the kitchen making macaroni and cheese for the kids who are exploring the house and backyard. Tara, on the other hand is quicker than her siblings so she wanders throughout the neighborhood. The backyard is really cool they have a tree house in the process. Young Tara sees a group of kids playing on the other side of the road; not caring enough to look both ways, she prepares to go across. That is until; Abby comes storming out her green eyes narrowed.

"Tara, what are you doing?" Abby demanded with her hands on her hips.

"I want to play with them" Tara complained, she knows that she shouldn't complain on her first day, but it looks like so much fun.

"You need to tell me, when you're going somewhere" Abby said while Tara played with her hair; twirling it.

"That's stupid, I'm right over there. You can still see me" Tara said angrily as she kicked a piece of the grass, feeling weird with most of the kids, watching the two of them.

"Tara, hun, I know it may seem dumb, but it's important for us to know for the future. Is that clear?" Abby declared very sternly as she leads the eight year old back inside, after seeing the steaming water start to become high.

"Crystal" Tara said happily, in her mind though she really wanted to go over to the other side without feeling like a baby in the pits of her stomach one of her new plans is to sneak over there. But, then again, she hasta be really good or else they'll hate them and send them back, well that's what Tara and Haley think so...

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

"Emily, sweetie would you like to show Michael around?" Sophie asked her daughter, who glared at Sophie.

"NO" Emily shouted at her, Sophie could feel Gibbs looking at her.

"Emily Jessica, watch you're tone" Gibbs warned, Emily sticks her tongue out at him.

"I mean it Emily; I don't think you want Michael to see you in the corner on his very first day with us" Gibbs said very sternly.

"GGGGIIIBBBSS, he gots feet" Emily whined making sure she said Gibbs name long and exaggerated while she glared Michael who starts to look uncomfortable.

"You have feet too Em" Gibbs said giving her a look to cut the crap.

"I don't wanna show him" Emily said looking at her mother, knowing too well that her mom will get her out of this.

"I can show my self around, Gibbs" Michael replied softly, Sophie gives him a smile letting him know that she wants to thank him for saying that.

"Jethro, she doesn't have too, if she doesn't want to. She must be tired is all, from the trips we made today" Sophie said, Michael instantly knows that Gibbs is the harder of the two of them.

"See, I don't hafta mommy said" Emily pointed out with her hands on her hips.

"You got off this time, Emily" he turns to look at Sophie "don't be lenient with her, Soph she has to learn…I'll see you three later, Vance said I have to have a word with him. Michael, when I come home, you can work on the boat with me" Gibbs said still looking at Emily whose face falls all the way to hell.

"What about ME?" Emily demanded feeling sad.

"You can too Em, you can show Michael how to sand" Gibbs said with a chuckle as he gives Sophie a kiss on the lips and ruffles Emily and Michael's hair and leaves.

"Michael, what do you want for lunch?" Sophie asked very kindly, Michael looks at Sophie uncomfortably.

"Grilled cheese, if that's okay" Michael said hesitantly, Sophie looks at him and smiles.

"Of course it is, thank you for offering, but Emily needs to learn that she can't always get what she wants" Sophie said more to Emily than Michael.

"Blah, blah, blah" Emily mumbled as she watched cartoon with Michael who takes out his DS and starts playing it.

While Sophie goes to start the laundry, Emily turns to glare some more at Michael. But, all he does is keep his eyes on his video game; trying very hard not to look at Emily.

"Mommy is easier" Emily whispered secretly as she turned the volume up.

"What'd yah say?" Michael asked while he paused his game to look at her.

"I SAID, mommy is easier cos she just is and Gibbs isn't but he good too" Emily informed him while Michael smiled at her in a brotherly way.

"Thanks kid" Michael said softly as he flipped back on his video game and started beating up monsters again.

"Ziva and Tony DiNozzo, we're looking for Noah Gelerman. He was on this flight, is that correct?" Ziva asked the lady at the front desk Veronica Baker.

"Yes, are you his parents? Thank god, he's been with us all afternoon and we don't know what to do with him. He snuck out of the kid area downstairs and almost went to Spain, but luckily we found him before the airplane took off. Believe me you don't want to know what he did in our Dunkin Donuts" Veronica said sounding so relieved that people are here to pick him up.

"Actually we're his foster parents and federal agents" Tony said showing her their badges, Veronica nodded.

"Good, good, I'll call up Brian. He was on Noah duty last, let me tell you that little boy is the cutest thing I've ever seen, but he finds trouble like people find spare change on the streets" Veronica said taking out her cell phone to phone Brian.

"Alison, you must be jet lagged. You'll go to bed when we come home" Ziva said, at the moment Alison would have argued she wasn't a baby and didn't need naps, but…

"Yes ma'am" Alison complied, she isn't usually this agreeable, but she's so tired the ten year old might as well agree.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. DiNoddo" Noah said loudly, as he raced towards them grinning like a clown; he tripped just as he got to their feet.

"Please, call us Tony and Ziva" Ziva said smiling while Tony got handed each of his suitcases.

"Let's go home" Tony said very happily while Alison looked down at the jubilant six year old who demanded to sit beside her on the ride home. This is going to be a long two month, Alison thinks to her self while Noah babbles on and on about Spiderman being the coolest one of all.

"He can shoot webs out of his hand cos he got bited by spider…and he's red and red is me favorite color" Noah marveled while Ziva and Tony said a few encouraging words just to appease the little tyke. Alison plugs her self into her I-pod and looks out the window in wonderment as they pull into the DiNozzo residence.

"Alright, Noah, Alison, naptime" Tony declared nodding up the stairs, after showing them around. Alison complies very quickly, as she goes up to; her bedroom which is at the end of the hall. Personally she thinks it's the nicest and coolest in their three bedroom house, but she isn't about to tell Noah that.

"No, I wanna stay up" Noah argued Alison rolls her eyes thinking of the little babies who do this at the home.

"Noah, it's only for an hour, two tops" Tony compromised with a charming smile.

"I can stay awake. I swear" Noah said shaking his little body; his short dark blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes make him look irresistible.

"Bud, you hafta go to sleep. You're going to be grumpy and when you wake up, we can all go to the park" Tony promised, this caused Alison to stop short in the stairs and turn back at him.

"The park is lame" Alison muttered as she continues up the stairs; thinking that this is a stupid conversation.

"But, why can't we go to the park NOW" Noah whined stamping his feet, Tony looked at the boy with pleading eyes as does Ziva.

"Because, you need a nap, after you're nap. We're all going to the park" Ziva decided, Noah considered this very hesitantly before running upstairs.

"What now?" Tony asked sounding like his usual, kid self.

"Now, we enjoy whatever peace we have left" Ziva said walking out of the living room, Tony follows.

"So we're going to…" Tony trailed off and winked at Ziva whose mouth falls open in shock.

"Tony! I'm going to read" Ziva said giving him a very knowing look, he smiles sweetly at her.

"Yah, that's what I was thinking too" Tony said rather nervously.

"You really expect me to believe that"

"Nope, but it's worth a try"

"I love you, Tony" Ziva said her eyes smile into his.

"I love you too. I'll always love you"

"Is that a promise?" Ziva challenged with a knowing smirk.

"No, that's how I'm going to feel forever, my love" Tony said suddenly feeling, very cheesy. Ziva kisses him and smiles at him while she sits down curled up beside him and reads her new book.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ali, I had a bad dream" Noah declared coming into her room, Alison jolted awake and looked at him.

"What do you want me to do?" Alison asked, knowing that Tony and Ziva are downstairs doing peaceful activities; reading for one thing.

"Can, I sleep with you? I'm scared" Noah asked jutting out his lower lip looking so adorable, Ali groans and then nods.

"Sure, come on in" Alison said moving over so he can have enough room.

"Thanks, Ali" Noah said snuggling up beside her; he's never had a big sister before, she seems like a good choice for one.

"Okay, just forget about that dream" Alison advised sleepily.

"What should I dream about?" Noah asked very curiously.

"I dunno…a candy forest or you with Spider man powers" Alison said giving the little guy a playful nudge, he smiles.

"Cool" Noah marveled as Alison ruffles his short hair and smiles.

Emily has a plan to get Michael into trouble. He's quiet and too polite for her, she wishes she got a little sister instead. Her mommy is looking at her emails; checking for anything that Michael is allergic to.

"Tell Sophie, I'm goin outside" Michael said stretching as he goes out the back door to explore.

"Okey-Dokey" Emily said smiling peacefully as she goes up to her bedroom.

Outside Michael notices that there is a garden and a pool. He smiles, he's been swimming tons of times before, in public pools with globs of hair and weird things in it, but this pool looks new and really nice. Stripping from his t-shirt and jeans; Michael prepares to dip his toes in.

"Hey Emmy, where's Michael?" Sophie asked kindly, while she peeked in on her daughter who smiles at her.

"Outside, mommy" Emily said not looking up from her coloring book.

"You stay up here, Em. I'm going to have a word with Michael" Sophie said, going downstairs and into the kitchen seeing Michael prepares to jump into the pool. Pulling open the screen door, Sophie watches for about a second before actually speaking.

"Hey Michael, honey, come inside. We need to talk" Sophie said, closing the screen door while the young boy scrambled to grab his clothing.

"Uhh, okay" Michael replied nervously, as pulled his t-shirt over his flat belly.

The only one who has acted out at all is Tara, but trying to across the street isn't really misbehaving. Eating the macaroni and cheese, tastes good; Sam is trying to figure out who is who of the Sponge Bob cartoon characters. Haley and Tara are eating soundly and very quietly.

"Kids, tomorrow maybe you can come to NCIS" Tim said hoping this would excite them.

"What's N-C-I-S?" Sam asked scrunching up his face.

"Its the place we work a federal and safe place, bud" Abby assured the young boy who nods.

"Actually, Timmy we should hang out herer and get to know one another. Then the following day we're going to Gibbs for a barbecue" Abby said while the three kids looks at Tim who shrugs.

"Whatever works, for you three" Tim said finally, feeling like he's going soft, Abby smirks.

"Umm, I wanna stay here" Tara spoke up very casually as she gets up for soda only to have it taken away from her grasp.

"I don't think so; eight year olds and soda don't mix for a lunch type dinner" Tim said sticking the soda back into the fridge.

"Yes sir" Tara grumbled sitting back down and sipping her milk, Haley smiles.

"So Haley, what do you like to do?" Abby asked, realizing she's the only one who hasn't said a word all day.

"Dance…swimming and basketball" Haley answered smiling as the sun hits her cheeks.

"What about you Tara?" Abby asked glancing at the not so quiet twin.

"Dance and swimming, and soccer and water balloons" Tara said smirking at her sister, Sam giggles.

"I like…clowns and Superman and doggies" Sam shouted, he looks like he wants to be apart of the conversation as well.

"Great, if you two want we could sign you up for swimming or soccer camp" Tim offered kindly.

"Can I do soccer camp?" Tara asked she likes swimming but her fingers become all weird and stuff.

"Can I do swimming camp?" Haley asked quietly.

"Of course, Sam maybe we can go all go, to the circus sometime this summer" Abby said happily, while both wondered what would happen if one of them got into trouble.

"Cool" Sam said in amazement with a wide grin.

"Tony, shouldn't we call them down or something. It's been two hours" Ziva said checking her watch.

"Let's wake up, Alison first. Noah's younger, he may need more sleep" Tony replied as they both go upstairs to tell Alison nap-time is over.

Going upstairs to her room, they find Noah and Alison sleeping together. It's the most adorable thing they've ever seen. Ziva sneakily leaves the room to find her camera, when she returns she takes a picture of the two adorable children. Tony winks at her, as he shakes the bed a little.

"Morning, sunshine" Tony said smiling at Alison who rolls her eyes and watches as they wake up Noah.

"Hey little guy, time to wake up" Tony said softly as he shakes the boy's shoulder, Alison leaves and goes outside to play.

"Tony, where's Alison?" Ziva asked worriedly as she grips onto his shoulder.

"Downstairs, she's fine Zi. It's not like she left, she doesn't even know the block yet. We have nothing to worry about" Tony replied easily while Noah gets up, very groggily and grins at him.

Alison goes outside and sees a boy on his bike about her age. He has dark colored hair that shines in the sun making it look like he has blonde hightlights. He sees her watching him, and gives her a nod; strutting over to him Alison watches as he doesn't make a single move to leave.

"Hi I'm Alison, I live over there" Alison said pointing to Tony and Ziva's house.

"Nick Valdez, I live at the first house of the road" Nick replied pointing to a house that's six away from hers.

"Cool, I wish I had a bike" Alison said wistfully.

"Do you know how to ride?" Nick asked, Alison gives him a look.

"Course, who doesn't?" Alison challenged, Nick smirks and shrugs.

"You can borrow my sister's, she doesn't use it. We can ride to the arcade; it's on the other end of town. My big brother Mark works there, and the Boss is extra nice cos he let's my family do whatever…are you're parents cool with that? Cos mine get mad if I go too far away" Nick asked his green eyes meet her blue ones.

"Yah, that's fine" Alison lied, she isn't really sure that she should leave with this boy, but he seems nice.

"How old are you?" Alison asked suspiciously, after they go into his garage searching for a helmet.

"Ten, you?" Nick asked, his voice sounded soft and like a little boy's now that she heard it and actually processed it.

"Same" Alison said as they get on their bikes and ride down to the arcade.

Sitting Michael on the couch across from her, Sophie stares at him very softly. Her dark red hair looks sort of messy, but all the same Michael can see why Gibbs likes her so much. Michael looks away he doesn't like being looked at or even studied.

"Michael, you aren't allowed to go into the pool unless there's an adult there. Is that understood?" Sophie said in an almost firm way, she's never usually this firm, but he worried her.

"I sorta...well not really know how to swim" Michael said indignantly.

"That's very good, but unless there's an adult there. I don't want you swimming in the pool. Do you understand?" Sophie said calmly, trying her very best to keep her temper, until wraps.

"Yes ma'am" Michael said in a low voice and very annoyed tone as he starts to go upstairs wondering why they'd have such a stupid rule for an 11 year old.

"Sometimes, I think Gibbs has the easier job" Sophie muttered, as she went to start dinner with a flash of annoyance in her green eyes.

"Hi, honey, I'm home. How was you're day?" Gibbs said coming into the house with a smile.

"We're switching jobs tomorrow"

"It, was that bad?"

"No, it wasn't bad, but I'm starting to believe criminals are easier than kids" Sophie joked as she flicked off the television and smiles at her boyfriend.

"Hmm, they are, are they?" Gibbs challenged with a smile.

"What would you like for dinner? I'm thinking spaghetti and meatballs" Sophie said leaning in to give him a kiss.

"I don't want meat balls, they're yucky" Emily grumped as she and Michael come wandering into the kitchen.

"Sweetie, we're having pasta too. You like pasta" Sophie tried, while Emily stomped her feet on the floor boards.

"I don't want it" Emily complained, Michael is starting to get used to her bratty behavior; he goes up the stairs and into 'his' room.

"You're going to eat it" Gibbs said sternly, his voice sounds like he doesn't want her testing him.

"Meanie" Emily grumped at him, stomping back upstairs with purpose in each step; Michael nervously comes into the kitchen.

"Mikey, how are you feeling?" Gibbs asked very softly turning to the boy who smiles worriedly up at him.

"Good, sir, I'm fine…just nervous" Michael admitted, Gibbs nodded at him.

"Don't worry honey; everything will be much more normal soon. Emily isn't usually like this. She's probably feeling jealous" Sophie said smiling at him as she turns her back to focus on the pasta for another few minutes.

"I didn't do anything" Michael said defending him self, Gibbs narrows his blue-gray eyes.

"We never said you did. But, this must be difficult for the both of you as well, she'll warm up to you soon" Gibbs said giving him an ultimate stare down, Gibbs interrogator style.

"I understand...sir" Michael said hanging his head, Gibbs head-slaps him.

"Gibbs, its Gibbs. I don't like being called sir, Mikey" Gibbs replied as Michael nodded and Sophie started setting the table. Michael helped a little; his mouth watered at the sight of the pasta, Sophie and Gibbs share a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

"Gimme, the remote" Sam said trying to take the remote out of Tara's hand.

"NO! I wanna watch Wizards of Waverly Place" Tara argued moving to the other end of the couch.

"BUT, SPONGEBOB IS ON" Sam shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Who cares about a dumb sponge?" Tara said angrily sticking her tongue out at him, Sam glares at her.

"I WANT IT" Sam demanded he is getting used to Tara and Haley giving him almost everything.

"You can't get everything" Tara said finally, those words caused Sam to have a total temper tantrum.

"I WANT IT" Sam repeated throwing a pillow at his big sister.

"Sam, stop being a brat" Tara said rolling her eyes.

"I'm not a brat" Sam said sadly, Tara gives him a pissed off look.

"Are too" Tara said keeping her green eyes on the television screen.

"ARE NOT" Sam shouted so loudly, his lungs hurt for about a second.

"Shut up SAM" Tara hissed Haley is upstairs trying to read a book; she's the most placid among the three.

"Tara, Samuel, no fighting" Tim warned from the kitchen, a few seconds of silence and that's when he hears a loud crash.

"What the hell?" Tim asked as Abby cringed at the sound of two wrestling children.

When Alison finally bothers to check her watch her eyes become wide its seven thirty at night. She and Nick have been at the arcade for a long time, and it's the coolest arcade she's ever seen. It has a movie theatre, tons of room to explore, and the Boss gives them anything they want considering she's with Nick. Alison goes to get some popcorn before she leaves, and hears the Boss talking with his co-workers saying be nice to Nick and all his friends because his dad is in a coma. His mother hasn't had a lot of money and she doesn't need Nick or his siblings causing trouble. The Boss, Bart has been friends with Nick's family for fifteen years. Nick's dad and he used to go to college together.

"Nick, we gotta go, its seven thirty"

"Oh crap, yah we should. Mom's going to kill me, said I couldn't be late anymore or else she's going to tan my hide" Nick said as they waved goodbye to Bart and leaped onto their bikes.

"Well, it's not like mine can punish me" Alison said with a chuckle, Nick rolls his eyes and shrugs.

"Uhh…okay" Nick said sounding like he doesn't believe a word of what she is saying as they go faster and faster onto their street.

"Lemme drop the bike off" Alison said, stopping the bike at his house. She sees a woman with Nick's skin tone and eyes come out; glaring at her son.

"Nicholas Valdez, I told you to be home at seven" Mrs. Valdez said, for such a broken woman she looks so put-together and calm.

"Sorry ma" Nick said helping Alison place the bike in their garage.

"Next time be home on time, Nicky" Mrs. Valdez said as she gives her son a light smack to his bottom.

"Yes ma'am. Ma, this is Alison she's new to on the block" Nick said shyly as Alison gently places the helmet on the rack.

"What a pretty name? Hi, hun I'm Mrs. Valdez, if you're parents ever want to get together. Any day works for me" Mrs. Valdez said giving her a calm smile, Nick looks at his mom wearing the same smile.

"I will Mrs. Valdez. I gotta go"

"Nice meeting you, Alison. Nicky, bring in the trash after you close the garage" Mrs. Valdez ordered in a soft tone.

"You too" Alison replied politely.

"Yes ma" Nick said with a smile as his mom goes back into his house.

"You're mom seems cool" Alison said, Nick rolls his eyes.

"She's okay, you're cool. I'll see you tomorrow"

"If I don't get into trouble, I'll come, bye"

"Whatcha do?"

"I didn't tell my parents I was leaving"

"Good luck" Nick said laughing softly, it's his mother's smile. Though his eyes are so warm and affectionate, Alison guesses they're from his father.

"I need more than luck, Nick" Alison said waving goodbye as she walks home, Nick chuckles

"Emily, sweetie, eat you're pasta" Sophie ordered softly, like she can't help but treat her daughter like a sister.

"NO" Emily said very defiantly, Gibbs gives her a look.

"It's really good" Michael tried stuffing a scoop full into his mouth and grinning.

"I don't want IT" Emily screeched slamming her hands down onto the table a few times and kicking her legs.

"Emily Jessica Ramsey, you're going to stop that behavior and have at least five bites of you're pasta" Gibbs said in a tone, not to be messed with, Emily stops. She lifts up her fork and sticks it into her mouth; a few seconds later she spits it onto her plate, smirking at Gibbs basically daring him to do something.

"That's it" Gibbs said getting up from the table, Sophie touches his forearm.

"She tried, Jethro. Maybe, we can make her some chicken nuggets instead" Sophie said, Michael's mouth falls open in shock.

"No, Sophie, she has to learn that she can't get everything" Gibbs answered lifting Emily into his arms and carrying her upstairs.

"Sophie, what's going on? Is Gibbs bringing her upstairs to play or somethin?" Michael asked feeling stupid.

"No Michael honey, he's bringing her upstairs because she's in trouble. You surely know that" Sophie said giving him a knowing look.

"What happens when you get into trouble?" Michael asked curiously taking a sip of his milk. Sucking in her cheeks, this is the question Sophie has been waiting for all afternoon. She has tried rehearsing her reply in the bathroom, but now she feels a lump in her throat. Swallowing hard before answering the eleven year old who stares at her.

"You get a spanking" Sophie answered, Michael almost choked on his milk.

"What? But, you wouldn't spank me, right" Michael asked looking into her eyes.

"That area of expertise is with Gibbs. I am not really the spanking type, but it isn't very smart to test him" Sophie admitted, feeling quite ashamed to leave all that pressure on Gibbs. Michael smiles softly to him self and gets up to put his dishes away.

Upstairs, Gibbs is as calm as ever as he places Emily over his knee. Raising his hand, he brings it down onto the seat of her purple skirt; she screams bloody murder. She starts to squirm in hopes of being pushed off of his knee. Gibbs grips onto her tighter and smacks her backside another five more times before letting her up. She has tears in her eyes and trembles. The former marine gives her a hug and wipes the tears from her cheeks.

"M' sorry…Gibbs" Emily sobbed, Gibbs looks at the little girl.

"Emily, why did I spank you?" Gibbs asked in soft tone.

"Cos…cos, I didn't listen to mommy…and I spit…pasta and I yelled" Emily said sadly as Gibbs nodded.

"That's right sweetheart, so next time you won't throw a tantrum" Gibbs said firmly and paternally.

"Yes Gibbs" Emily said sadly as he gives her a hug and smiles at her.

"Would you like to work with me on the boat?"

"I still can" Emily said sniffling sadly, Gibbs hugs her once more and nods.

"Em, of course you can. You just have to apologize to mommy and then you, Mikey, and me, will work on the boat" Gibbs assured her, Emily even though she's just been spanked grumps at him.

"Gibbs, I just want it ta be you, me, and mommy" Emily grumped causing Gibbs to almost chuckle, she's too brave after a spanking.

"Em, are you jealous of him?" Gibbs asked wiping stray tears off from her cheeks.

"Sorta…I don't like him taking mommy and you. Away frum me"

"No one could ever replace you, Em. You're mom and I thought you'd like having a big brother around. Big brothers are the protectors and the ones who are always there to care about you. Sometimes they might be annoying, but in the end you both love one another, Em, be nice to him. He hasn't had a mommy or a Gibbs in a long time" Gibbs pointed out to Emily whose eyes widened in shock.

"He hasn't? Then I guess we can share only for a little" Emily said smiling at Gibbs, he gives her a smile.

"Good. Now come on, you owe someone an apology" Gibbs said carrying her back downstairs to where Sophie is cleaning the dishes while Michael is finishing up his dinner.

"M' sorry, mommy...really, really sorry" Emily said sadly as she runs to give her mommy a hug.

"All's forgiven, sweetie" Sophie said cuddling her daughter in her arms, Michael watches feeling a twinge of jealously emerge inside of him.


	7. Chapter 7

Tony meets her at the mailbox with a seriously pissed off look in his eyes. Alison shifts from foot to foot, trying to decide if it is smart to run or not. She strides toward him very nervously a few inches away is when he grabs her by the upper arm and pulls her inside.

"What were you thinking? We were so worried" Tony said kicking the door shut as he gives her a hug.

"I dunno, I just wanted to have fun and…I didn't wanna go to the park…Noah, did. Not me" Alison said in between gulps.

"Where did you go?" Tony asked sitting her down on the couch.

"The arcade with a kid I met, Nick" Alison answered looking at Ziva for some help, she sits down across from her husband and gives her a look telling her she chose to do all of this.

"You went to the arcade and didn't tell us, that's very dangerous" Tony said very softly, Ziva watches him try to discipline Alison even though they both know she should get spanked.

"Is that a question cos if it is, then I guess m' sorry?" Alison asked nervously.

"Alison, what you did was very dangerous. It worried us" Ziva explained softly, Alison nods unsurely.

"I didn't think you would mind" Alison lied, Ziva looks at her husband who smiles at the young girl, like he's okay with that. Taking a deep breath, Ziva knows that she has to be the firm one for now for dealing with Alison, this time.

"That's a lie and you know it" Ziva said firmly, making sure they have eye contact.

"The park is dumb. I had more fun at the arcade" Alison mumbled, Ziva gives her a look basically warning her to cut the crap.

"I'm not going to punish you, but the next time you do something that you know will worry us. You'll get a spanking, understood" Tony said softly, like he wasn't really going to spank Alison from the beginning.

"Yah, I get it" Alison said happily, leaping up from the couch and leaving.

"Good, now go play" Tony said, Ziva's eyes widened, but she keeps her mouth shut.

"I'm going to make dinner" Ziva said walking out of the living room and into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"Did yah get into trubble?" Noah asked she sits across him on the bed.

"No, but he said if I did something bad again. I'd get a spanking, but I'm in the clear away from fire" Alison admitted in a whisper, Noah smiles.

He like any other six year old likes to get away with trouble. Going into her bedroom, Alison takes out her I-pod and smiles thinking of the new ways she can get away with things. Maybe this summer won't be so bad, with Tony being so easygoing. Ziva on the other hand isn't going to be as lenient; Alison could see it in her eyes that she was more than ready to take her over her knee.

Seeing a vase near two wrestling children isn't something Tim loves seeing. Especially since it's a vase his mother gave him and Abby for their wedding.

"Tara, Samuel, stop it" Tim ordered sternly; the wrestling continues with the two rolling on the ground.

"Kids, really…I mean it" Tim said weakly; that's when it hit him, in order to be firm he has to act like the father figure.

"Enough" Tim roars at them, giving them each a light smack to their bottoms, its light but hard enough for them both to become shocked; the two kids freeze.

"Owwie" Sam complained sadly and overdramatically.

"Don't be overdramatic, Sam. I didn't swat you that hard" Tim said softly, sitting both kids on the couch.

"Why were you fighting?" Tim asked calmly.

"Cos, Tara didn't lemme ave' da remote" Sam said indignantly.

"I had it first, and anyway I was watching something. He tried to take it out of my hands, I told him to stop shouting at me five times…and he didn't. Sorry we broke your vase" Tara apologized quickly; Sam sticks his tongue out at his sister.

"Go to your rooms for the rest of the night. I'm going to clean up the vase" Tim ordered knowing they've already had dinner.

"What about desert?" Sam asked turning to gaze at him with his green eyes.

"You two won't be getting any tonight" Tim spoke calmly in a very calm tone.

"Why?" Sam asked sounding like a smart ass.

"Because you two were having a wrestling match and broke a vase. Now go to you're rooms" Tim ordered very sternly.

"No, I wanna watch Sponge Bob" Sam argued sticking his tongue out at Tim who gives him a look to stick it back in; he obeys.

"That's a shame, because there are about three television sets in this house. And you two chose to fight over one of them" Tim said causing both kids to moan because it's only seven forty five.

"But, TIM! There's a new episode of Wizards of Waverly Place" Tara said incredulously as she started to kick her feet.

"YAH AND I WANNA WATCH SPONGE BOB" Sam shouted stamping his feet like a little Stallion.

"This isn't fair" Tara complained while Sam started to kick the wall with his feet to show his agreement.

"Stop that shouting, right now" Tim ordered sharply, giving them each another sharp smack to their bottoms; they each stop kicking and stare up at him.

"But, but, what bout' Sponge Bob" Sam blubbered sadly, while Tara looks back at Tim sadly.

"If you two behave, then we can all go to the movies tomorrow. If you don't, I'll take you over my knee, is that understood?" Tim said making sure he has eye level with them.

"Yes sir" they both chorus, running upstairs mumbling very loudly 'this is all you're fault…is not it's yours'.

Abby smiles lovingly at him, she has been watching the fatherly display. She eases her way over to near the couch with a dustpan and brush. Smirking at him she leans down to assist him in the cleaning process.

"You know this might not be a great moment to say this, but..." Abby said looking at her husband who smiles at her.

"What is it?" Tim asked sounding concerned.

Abby takes a deep breath and cracks a smile, "I've always hated that vase"

"Abby, my mother got us that" Tim said sounding hurt, truthfully he's always hated the vase as well.

"She only got it cos she doesn't like me…and knows I hate PINK" Abby said as he vacuumed up the remainder of the pieces.

"Aww, Abby she likes you" Tim lied; he has heard his mother say she doesn't like Abby.

"Yah right, then why does she refer to me as you're friend, instead of your wife?" Abby scoffed at him.

"She's still getting used to us" Tim lied again, Abby looks at him wryly.

"It's been five years, McGee. How much longer does she need?" Abby demanded very angrily.

"Another year and I think you'll be okay. My older brother Harry is getting married next year to a cock-tail waitress …" Tim trailed off with a winning smile.

"YAY, I won't be the new wife. She'll get all the grief that I usually get at your family reunions. I love you" Abby said happily in a sing-song voice.

"I love you too, MRS. MCGEE" Tim said planting a kiss on her lips.

Upstairs, Tara is thoroughly explaining what happened downstairs earlier. Haley almost smiles at the part where Sam and Tara got swatted.

"Tim smacked my butt" Tara complained sadly, she's never been spanked or swatted before.

"Did it hurt?" Haley asked with a smirk.

"Duh, it hurt. He said if we do sumtin bad again, he'll give us a spanking" Tara explained while Sam bounds into their room.

"I thought you said we had the O card" Sam said rubbing his somewhat stinging bottom.

"He didn't smack yah that hard Sam" Tara huffed at him, as she sits down on her bed and opens a book thinking, this is going to be a long night.

"Gibbs, do I really gotta go to bed? Michael doesn't hafta go to bed" Emily complained as she continues to go up the basement stairs.

"Goodnight Emily, I love you. Ask mommy to read you a story" Gibbs said giving her a soft smile.

"But, Gibbs, Michael doesn't hafta go to bed, why shud I?" Emily asked as she reaches the doorway to the basement.

"Because he's five years older than you, Em" Gibbs reminded her with a knowing look.

"Oh right, I forgot. Night Gibbs…and Michael" Emily lied as she skips away to find her mommy.

"Emily, she's…she's a…a very energetic girl" Gibbs said after a second of not knowing if Emily is listening in on them.

"Yah, very" Michael agreed, Emily taught him how to sand the boat. She may be little but, she can sand a boat really fast.

"I think it'll be good for all of us having you around" Gibbs said finally with a smile.

"You do?" Michael asked no one has ever been that forward with him before. No one has ever been like Gibbs.

"Course I do" Gibbs said, this obviously surprises Michael.

"Don't look so surprised Michael. Under all that tough-guy exterior is a soft man…Gibbs is a very mushy man" Sophie said from the doorway to the basement as she grinned at both of them.

"How mushy am I?" Gibbs challenged with a smile growing in his eyes.

"Mashed potato mushy. Don't stay up to late, BOYS" Sophie said with a joking smirk.

"See this is why I like having you around, I won't be the only man around here" Gibbs whispered jokingly while Sophie rolls her eyes.

"I heard that Jethro" Sophie called leaving the top of the staircase while Michael is beginning to like being here.

"Night Gibbs" Michael said after another hour of work, he goes upstairs wondering why on Earth they'd want to adopt when they already have the perfect family.

"Night Mikey" Gibbs called as he follows him upstairs to go to bed as well.


	8. Chapter 8

The following morning, Alison wakes up around nine. After changing into jeans and a t-shirt she bounds downstairs, she heads into the kitchen to where Ziva is making breakfast. She sees Noah sitting at the table playing with oatmeal. Reaching for some Lucky Charms, Ziva hands her a bowl of oatmeal intead.

"Eww, barf, I don't want it" Alison exclaimed pushing the bowl away.

"It's healthy, sweetie" Ziva explained softly, Alison couldn't help but test the waters to see how hott they are.

"No way, it looks like mashed up bird poop" Alison said overdramatically, Noah starts to get a fit of the giggles.

"You're eating it and that's final" Ziva said firmly, taking a long sip of her tea.

"Why can't I have Lucky Charms?" Alison whined stamping her feet.

"Because I said so, that's why" Ziva said, the magic words any parent is allowed to use.

"This is bullshit" Alison muttered under her breath, Ziva whips her head back at her daring her to say another word; Alison starts eating the yucky oatmeal.

When Ziva's back is turned, Noah sticks his finger in his mouth and makes gurgling sounds. A combination between barfing and someone choking on something, Alison giggles so does Noah. He seems very pleased he made her laugh.

"Hey, kids, hello my love" Tony said giving Ziva a kiss on the lips, both kids moan as though they're in pain.

"Tony, are we goin to da park today?" Noah asked hopefully, Alison looks up and groans.

"Yes we are" Tony decided while Noah smiles and starts eating his oatmeal very quickly.

"Around noon time we'll all go" Tony added very kindly as he keeps his eyes focused on the ground.

"Joy" Alison muttered under her breath sarcastically.

"Actually, tomorrow, we're going to have a barbecue at Gibbs house" Tony reminded his wife who smiles at him.

"That sounds great" Ziva said while Tony gives her a soft kiss on the lips and leaves for work, the day after tomorrow they've decided that they both are going back while the kids are in day-care.

"Can we go play?" Alison asked excitedly she has wanted to go outside all morning.

"Of course…after you finish your breakfast" Ziva said, causing Alison to slump back into her chair and moan angrily.

"But, but, I don't like…" Ziva gives her a warning look "okay, okay, I'll eat it" Alison said slowly eating her oatmeal while Noah hides some of his in a napkin, repeatedly.

"If you put any more in that napkin, I'll refill your bowl, little man" Ziva said firmly, Noah's mouth fell open in shock while Alison snickers at him, he sticks his tongue out at her. She kicks him from under the table, and laughs some more.

"Hmm, Alison I might just do the same to yours if you don't stop fighting with him" Ziva said keeping her eyes on the stove.

"What? But, I didn't do nuffin" Alison asked feigning her innocence while Ziva smiles warmly at the pair of trouble-makers.

"Michael, honey time to wake up" Sophie said flipping on his light switch Michael turns over in his bed.

"No…don't wanna" Michael manages to moan out.

"Well you hafta, now get moving. We're going to meet a friend of Gibbs his name is the same as yours" Sophie said trying her best to get him up and going, Emily is already in her skirt.

"Don't care"

"I'll handle this" Sophie leaves Michael's room while Gibbs enters it "hey, Mikey, up and Adam, we're going out to breakfast with a friend of mine Mike Franks"

"I'm tired"

"I know, but you still have to go" Gibbs stated sternly, Michael moaned so loudly you would have thought he was really in pain.

"Aww, do I hafta?" Michael complained dragging his self out of bed.

"Yah, be ready in fifteen" Gibbs ordered as he storms out of Michael's bedroom wearing a smile.

"Yes sir" he hears the muffled reply as water in the shower runs.

"How do you do it?" Sophie asked following him downstairs.

"Magic, my lovely" Gibbs joked wearing his small smile.

"You think you're so funny"

"I don't think, love. I know" Gibbs said as she rolls her green eyes and smiles.

"Gibbs, I'm ready. See" Emily said twirling around in her jean skirt and pink sparkle printed tee.

"You look great, Em. Come on let's go in the car, mommy and Mikey will meet us in there" Gibbs said as he lifts Emily into his arms and starts to tickle her; she laughs.

After another ten minutes Michael is at the bottom of the staircase wearing dark jeans, a navy blue polo, and brown sandals. He reluctantly follows Sophie outside and into the car mumbling how dumb this is going to be. Michael starts to tap on the window in an effort to annoy Gibbs; it works out better than ever because after ten minutes Gibbs finally breaks the silence.

"Michael, stop trying to annoy me, it won't end well" Gibbs said firmly keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yah, yah, yah" Michael muttered rudely.

"Watch you're attitude Michael, it might just land you in trouble" Gibbs warned with a look appearing in his grey-blue eyes.

"OKAY JESUS!" Michael said sounding annoyed while he tapped on the window louder and louder until Gibbs finally pulled the car on the side of the road.

Hauling young Michael out of the car, Gibbs turns the now fighting and struggling youngster to his side. He quickly lands two sharp swats to his rear; Emily who has been watching in awe looks up at her mommy who gives her a look to behave. Opening the car door again and placing Michael inside, Gibbs goes into the car, like nothing has ever happened. Michael struggles to sit still, and finds him self wishing he didn't push the limits with Gibbs. Even with two swats they hurt like hell, Michael looks at Emily in wonder to how she can manage the six she received the night before. She just smiles at him sweetly, basically saying 'I ignore it, cos it hurts sorta.'

"If you two are tired you should sleep the rest of the way. We're meeting Franks outside the D.C. area" Gibbs said softly as he pushes hard on the gas pedal and they're off.

So far, all of the kids at the McGee household have been behaving all throughout the morning and close to the afternoon. Sam and Tara are on their very best behavior, obviously nervous that they're going to get spanked. Haley who is usually quiet, and thee good-kid can't help but tease them.

"Tara, come on let's play with the other kids. I saw some saying they're going to have a gigantic game of cops and robbers a block away" Haley said, Tim left earlier for work while Abby decided she'll stay home today.

"Shouldn't we tell Abby, we're leaving?" Tara asked nervously, still sort of worried that Tim or Abby would spank her.

"Abby wouldn't spank us, dumbo. She isn't that strong and…if she sees us. She's gonna make us take Sam. Come on let's cut through their yard, we won't get caught" Haley said nodding towards their neighbor, the Gregory's yard. She's the divorced mother of two kids; teenage Kristen and eight year old Richie.

"I dunno, Hales"

"What are you a chicken? Jeesh and people think you're the brave one" Haley said causing Tara to look at her.

"You can do it on your own. I don't wanna get spanked" Tara said finally as she walks away from her identical twin who rolls her green eyes.

"Fine, I can do it on my own" Haley huffed at her as she ducked under a few bushes and into the Gregory's yard. Slithering behind a pool, she runs into the next yard and the one after that until she sees a group of kids hiding and giggling.

"Can I play?" Haley asked, a boy who looks about twelve nods.

"Sure you can be on my team…" he searches for the right name and looks at Haley.

"Haley"

"I'm Trevor. Guys, Haley is gonna play now, she's on my team. We're the robbers okay?" he shouted while about fifteen other kids nodded.

"Let the games begin" Trevor shouted while Haley went and hid with another girl named Maize.

Abby spots two of the three kids and instantly feels worried. Tara looks over to see Abby frantically searching throughout the house. Abby catches Tara's green eyes watching her worriedly.

"Tara, come in here we need to talk" Abby said the dreaded words of any child with brains.

"What's up?" Tara asked sitting down in one of the kitchen table chairs.

"Haley, where is she?"

"I dunno" Tara lied her cheeks become red and feel like fire.

"Tara, don't lie to me" Abby stated sternly, Tara swallows hard.

"She might be somewhere around here" Tara said, she isn't really used to this place yet, and its dumb for them to actually have stupid rules like that.

"Might be? Tara, if she left the yard. I need for you to tell me, like I told you before. It isn't safe for her to be out there without us knowing where she is"

"I dunno were exactly she went. All she said was that a few kids were going to play cops and robbers. And she was going to play too. Then she went under some bushes and poof she's gone" Tara explained sucking in her cheeks.

"Did she say when she was coming back?" Abby asked calmly.

"N-No, she didn't, but my guess is soon cos it's almost lunch time" Tara stuttered sadly.

"Go play…and Tara" the eight year old stops "Tim isn't the only one around here, who knows _how_ to spank naughty kids" Abby informed the shocked little girl who nods.

Watching them intently from outside the window, Abby takes note to how Tara is playing very far away from a cluster of bushes. Very swiftly Haley pops out from under one of the bushes; she brushes her self off a little before winking at her sister. Picking up her cell phone and dialing Tim's number; he picks up on the very first ring. He and Abby, talk about what's happening and the outcome to the plans. He agrees with his wife that Haley should get a warning about not doing that again, courteously of Abby since he's going to meet them at the movies. Then after that, they're going home and the kids are going to bed; hanging up her cell Abby sneaks another peak outside the window to see Tara looking in her direction.

"Haley, come inside. We need to have a little talk" Abby called to Haley who looks at Tara spitefully, but follows Abby into the house.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

"Haley, hun we have a problem?" Abby started very briefly as she sits the young girl down.

"I…don't know what you mean" Haley lied biting her lower lip.

"I think you do. Haley, you snuck out. I don't mind if you leave, as long as you tell me or Tim where you're going. But, you didn't, why?" Abby asked sounding calm, Haley starts to cry.

"Cos, I didn't want Sam coming too; he's dumb" Haley said glaring up at Abby who nods.

"You thought I would've made you bring him along. I wouldn't have made you bring him along" the eight year old nods "Haley, you have to tell me were you're going. I know it might sound dumb, but it's an important rule, okay?" Haley nods again "good, now the next time you leave without telling one of us or an adult. You'll get a spanking, is that understood" Abby asked sternly keeping her eyes on Haley's.

"Yyyeeess ma'am" Haley stammered nervously, Tara comes into the house.

"Sam, hun, come inside, it's time for lunch" Abby called as the thrilled little six year old ran across the yard and leaps into the house.

"Haley, Tim and I are thrilled are three of you are here. Anything you do or say, won't change our minds about you three being great kids" Abby said, Tara smiles, Sam puffs his chest out, and Haley smiles shyly. They all wonder how she knew about that thought.

"I can read minds" Abby said starting to make grilled cheese on wheat.

Both Michael and Emily managed to fall asleep about forty five minutes before they get to the restaurant. Gibbs has been wondering what Mike wants to talk to him about this time, or what he needs his team to do. Sophie looks in the rear view mirror and smiles at the two kids who look so adorably cute when asleep.

"Aren't they so cute?" Sophie asked in a whisper, Gibbs slowed down a little.

"Adorable, and when they wake up. They'll have energy they need to burn off, great. Just great" Gibbs joked with a dry smile.

"They aren't that bad, Gibbs. What were you like when you were a kid?" Sophie challenged Gibbs smiles warmly at her.

"Me…hmm, well once my friend Ed and I were caught by the Sheriff for cutting class and smoking" Sophie gives him a shocked look "he found us behind the post office…dragged us home by our ears. Explained to my dad what we did. After he left my dad tanned my hide with his belt. Gave me about ten or twelve licks in my underwear and I had to work in the store for the rest of the night. Every time I passed him, he'd give me the hardest swat and he made sure I passed him a ton" this time Sophie chuckles "the funny thing is, now Ed's the Sheriff and he has two trouble-makers of his own. We should go down there sometime" Gibbs said with a relieved look appearing in his vexed blue-grey eyes.

"Yes we should" Sophie agreed with the same smile.

"I have a gut feeling my father would spoil the kids" Gibbs said thinking of the ways his grandparents spoiled him; money, sweets, and that sugary lovable attitude.

"Did you ever smoke again?" Sophie dared to ask, she is the only one who has that kind of courage.

"Nope, never again did I dare try it" Gibbs replied honestly, with a relaxed smile; Sophie strokes his cheek before turning back to her magazine.

Noah has been more than ready for the park all evening. Alison on the other hand, has been out playing for a long time; it's five to one and she isn't back yet. Ziva gets an aggravated look in her eyes and glares at Tony who holds his hands up in order to defend him self.

"She'll be home soon, Zi" he assured her, suddenly the front door creaked open and the culprit sneaks inside.

"ZIVA, I wanna go to the park, now" Noah whined, Alison follows the three out of the house, making sure she is a far distance away from the adults.

The car ride was only worse; Noah and Alison are continuously fighting over almost everything. Tony is about to tell them to quiet down or else he's going to stop the car, but Alison beats him to it.

"Stop kickin my seat" Alison said angrily, after five minutes of kick-silence-kick-silence.

"I am not" Noah lied very convincingly.

"Ziva, Tony, he's kicking my seat" Alison complained from the backseat, Noah stops instantly and looks up confused.

"I'm not doin anyfing" Noah lied once again; Tony pretends he didn't hear her. Something Gibbs taught him; a trick of the trade.

"Alison, he isn't kicking your seat" Ziva replied weakly, the glaring Alison smirks as she starts to kick Ziva's seat in an effort to annoy her.

"I know what you're trying to do and its not going to work" Ziva said after five minutes, but Alison isn't one to give up that easily.

"I don't understand. I'm not doing anyfing?" Alison lied pretending to sound like an innocent little kid, like Noah did. She continues this process for another four minutes until Ziva finally snaps at her.

"Knock it off" Ziva snaps after a few minutes of her kicking the seat.

"See it's fucking annoying, isn't it?" Alison tested rudely causing Tony to struggle not to smile; Ziva gives him a look that says 'if you smile, I will kill you.' he bites his cheeks in a hopeless way to stop smiling. _She knows how to piss off a ninja, let's just hope she understands the outcome of this._

"We're here, kids" Tony said he hears four sighs of relief.

"Let's play, Ali" Noah declared leaping out of the car, Alison gets out of the car on his side as well.

"The playground looks huge. Awesome" Alison marvels under her breath, Noah grins excitedly at her.

To her misfortune this is the same side, Ziva gets out as well. Walking past her; on their way to the picnic spot, Ziva gives her, a quick swat to the bottom. The swat is hard, but not hard enough to really hurt, just enough to leave a sting. The ten year old spins around in shock as she throws her hands over her bottom; Ziva hides her small smile with her the cup of her hand.

"Why'd yah hit me?" Alison asked still having her hands over her ass.

"I didn't hit you, I swatted you" Ziva corrected, Alison has a sour look appearing onto her lightly tanned face.

"Hmm…it didn't hurt" Alison said insolently; Ziva takes a step forward almost like she's prepared to give her a trip over her knee.

"Want one that will" Ziva offered in a low warning voice.

Alison shakes her head very tensely while she looks around to see if anyone is watching them. She quickly decides she should walk a large and swat-free distance away from Ziva. Noah smirks at Alison's discomfort when they all sit together on the grass. She in return gives him a deadly look, Noah just trots off to the playground wearing a smile and having a fit of giggles. Alison glares at him, knowing she's so going to get revenge. Tony and Ziva look oblivious to the deadly looks appearing in Alison's eyes and the way Noah is acting like a total brat.

"Kids, wake up we're here" Sophie called to them as she opens the car doors and smiles.

"We went all this way…for breakfast. That's dumb it isn't even breakfast no more, it should be lunch" Michael said in an annoyed tone.

"Change of plans, we're having lunch instead with an old friend of mine" Gibbs said giving each of the kids a look to behave.

"Who are you calling old? You're only a few years younger than me Probie" Mike said coming out of no where wearing his lazy smile.


	10. Chapter 10

"Ten to be exact" Gibbs said while Mike Franks rolls his eyes and turns to Sophie.

"Who likes being exact? Probie, who is this beautiful woman and how did she end up with you?" Mike demanded extending his hand to Sophie who rolls her eyes and smiles.

"Mike, this is my girlfriend Sophie" Gibbs said giving Mike a look; he gives him one in return as well.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Franks. My daughter Emily and our…Michael for the summer" Sophie said hoping this doesn't cause Michael any discomfort.

"Call me Mike...what a beautiful girl? My granddaughter is a few years younger than you" he smiles at the four of them slyly "probie, she's going to be dating before she turns twelve. If she's lucky" Mike joked with a smile, Sophie chuckles while Gibbs face becomes beat red.

"No way, am I allowing that" Gibbs declared with a smile forming in his eyes.

"She is one pretty girl" Sophie agreed while Emily's face turns into disgust; boys yucky.

"Gibbs, I'm hungry" Emily whined stamping her feet.

"Hold on Emily" Gibbs said softly, this is the softest he's been with her when it comes to whining, Michael rolls his eyes.

"BUT, I'M HUNGREE" Emily whined louder, all three adults looks down at her.

"Oh shut up, we'll get food. When we go in" Michael snapped at her, she's been tugging on his ear and pulling his hair all throughout the car ride and he's had enough.

"Michael! That wasn't the right thing to say, Emily, you do need to be quieter" Sophie scolded, then has an idea.

"Mommy's right, Em" Gibbs said looking at his girlfriend who looks back at him.

"Gibbs, we'll meet you inside" Sophie said very softly, Gibbs gives her a look.

"Are you sure?" Gibbs asked looking from the grinning Emily and sullen Michael.

"I said I could; now catch up with your friend" Sophie ordered in her best firm mommy-tone, Gibbs smirks deviously at her and stays.

"Probie, your lady can handle this. I don't even think I would test her" Mike said while Gibbs nodded and they go into the restaurant.

"Kids, you're going to on your best behavior. Understood" Sophie said giving them each a look to answer her.

"Yes mommy" Emily answered sweetly; Michael ignores her.

"Michael?" Sophie asked sternly, he looks up at Sophie who gives him a look to answer the question.

"Yah" Michael answered after a second of defiance.

"You are going to behave right?" Sophie asked softly, her voice is becoming slightly less firm.

"U-huh" Michael said nervously, he doesn't want them to send him back. He has to be really good, so they won't.

"Good, now let's go inside and have something to eat" Sophie said leading them into the restaurant dragging a smile onto her lips.

After about two hours at the park; both kids played and ate lunch. Noah wasn't really in the mood for eating, he wanted to play instead, but with a little reinforcement or encouragement from Tony he ate. The car ride home, Alison wasn't saying a word since her swat, she has been thinking of ways to get her revenge on Noah. He never gets into any trouble even when he's a pain and disrespectful that isn't fair. Noah falls asleep with his head leaned against the window. Ziva has been waiting to talk to Tony all afternoon about swatting Alison. She feels sort of guilty about swatting her, the other part of her feels like it needed to be done. Sighing she looks in the rear view mirror to see Noah wearing a relaxed smile as he sleeps.

"Can, I go play?" Alison asked the second they closed the door behind them.

"I don't know it's getting pretty late" Tony said checking his watch.

"It's only six at night. That ain't late" Alison objected, Tony has Noah shifting in his arms.

"My point exactly, it's almost dinner time" Tony said holding up his hand in order to say one minute.

"Please" Alison pleaded, he sighs and nods.

"Be back by eight" Tony said giving into in with a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Tony" Alison said rushing to the door, in case he changes his mind.

Placing Noah in his bed, Tony goes back downstairs feeling uneasy. He sees Ziva watching him intently. Sitting down beside his wife, she snuggles beside him.

"Do you think I was right to swat Alison at the park?" Ziva asked in a worried and very maternal tone.

"Honey, I think that she had a big change in her mood because you did" Tony answered and truthfully, he isn't sure if he can actually spank Alison. When she looks at him with those precious blue eyes, he melts…

"But, she hasn't said a word to me since then"

"She's ten years old, Ziva, you did the right thing"

"I hope so"

"You did my love"

"I think Noah is going to be asleep for the rest of the evening. What would you like me to make?" Ziva offered looking into his eyes.

"Anything works for me" Tony said with a smile as he kissed her on the lips.

Tim finally arrived home; when he did he was jumped on by three kids who all wanted his attention. He flashes back to the moment when his father came home from work; he and Sarah wanted his attention. Unless they were in trouble, they didn't want him to notice that they were going to get a spanking later on.

"What movie are we seeing?" Tim asked kindly and paternally.

"I say we see Harry Potter Deathly Hollows part 1" Haley shouted, Tara nods in full agreement.

"No way, I wanna see…Tron" Sam said, Abby looks at Tim and smiles basically saying 'you're so handling this one, Timmy.' He winks at her.

"I wanna see Harry Potter too" Tara agreed with her sister who smiles.

"Two against one, haha" Haley taunted while Tim gives her a warning look.

"I think we should see Tron, because it's PG" Tim said, he checked the movie show times at work and it seemed Tron was the only appropriate one for a six year old.

"This isn't fair. We're only goin ta see dat one cos of Sam" Haley complained, today she has proven to be a regular defiant third grader.

"Yah, Harry Potter. Harry Potter, Harry Potter" Tara chanted along with Haley who joins in, Sam puts his fingers in his ears.

"HARRY POTTER, HARRY POTTER, HARRY POTTER" both girls are shouting, that is until Tim parks the car on the side of the road.

"Tara and Haley, quit that shouting or we won't go to the movies at all" Tim threatened, both girls stop shouting and nod obediently.

Michael is struggling to finish his french fries. He pushes the plate forward a little only to have it pushed back. Sophie tilts her head to the squashed peas. His face changes into disgust and he shakes his head and stomps his feet under the table.

"Only a few bites sweetie, four tops" Sophie whispered while Michael sighs and takes a small helping of the peas and pops them into his mouth. He then makes gurgling sounds like he is going to throw up, Gibbs nudges him to do as Sophie tells him.

"Probie, you found yourself the perfect girl. Just don't lose her" Mike Franks warned his longest friend.

"I don't think that's possible, Mike" Gibbs admitted stroking Sophie's hand; she smiles at him in a loving way.

"Emily, are you excited about first grade?" Mike Franks asked turning the conversation onto the kids who have been drawing and being good kids.

"U-huh, I'm goin to a new school cos I'm a big girl now. It at Saint Joseph's or sumtin, I dunno. I hope I get Sister Maria, she da nicest" Emily explained, with a smile as she eats a french fry.

"Sounds good, what about you Michael?" Mike Frank asked casually, the boy has been playing with his food all night.

"What about me?"

"You excited about sixth grade?"

"I guess" Michael answered sullenly, his attitude is getting to both Sophie and Gibbs who give him a look.

"Mommy, Gibbs, can I have dessert?" Emily asked while Gibbs looks over at her barely finished dinner and shakes his head.

"But I want it"

"You can't have everything you want"

"MOMMY I WANT IT" Emily shouted, Michael scowls at her, now everyone in the restaurant is watching them. It feels like they're in some movie and the youngest always gets what she wants while the older boy is lost in the world or some shit like that.

"Jethro, maybe one scoop of ice cream, can't hurt? Right" Sophie said weakly, Emily smirks happily. Mike Franks watches with amusement as does young eleven year old Michael who nudges Franks with an amused smile.

"Sophie, can I talk to you in private?" Sophie gives him very flustered looks "Mike, watch the kids. We'll only be a second" Gibbs said leading Sophie towards the Emergency Exit.

"Jethro, she's only a child. I just want to make her happy and do all that I can for her" Sophie said sadly feeling like a child for being scolded at by her own boyfriend.

"I know you do, but your doing it all the wrong way. In order to make her happy, you need to help her make the right choices. Making the right choices are better enforced with discipline, Soph" Gibbs said his voice sounds so kind.

"It isn't that simple, Jethro"

"It is, as simple as you make it, Sophie. All you need to do is say the word you have erased from your vocabulary" Gibbs said softly as he moved a strand of her hair from her eyes.

"I say no enough"

"You knew which word I was talking about, shocker hu?" Gibbs said very cockily, Sophie gives him a mock hurt look.

"That's a coincidence" Sophie lied, knowing a little to well that he's being a smart ass.

"I don't believe in them" Gibbs said kissing her slowly on the lips as he leads her back over to their table.

"Mommy, when can we go?" Emily asked yawning as she sits her self down in Gibbs lap and starts to fall asleep.

"Soon, Em, soon" Sophie assured her tired little girl who nods.

"Actually, we should get going if we want to get the kids in bed on time. It was nice seeing you Mike" Gibbs said looking at his former Boss.

"You too Probie, nice family you have going for yourself. Don't screw it all up" Mike warned in a joking tone as he leaves the restaurant wearing a smile.

Gibbs carries Emily out of the restaurant, while Michael and Sophie walk behind him, today has been strange. Michael feels a bit uncomfortable, no one has ever dared try to spank him, much less swat him. But Gibbs did.

"Michael, honey, are you feeling okay?" Sophie asked once they were on the road.

"Yes Sophie. I'm fine" Michael said in a soft voice as they drive back home in complete and utter silence.

Almost running home after seeing the clock at Nick's house at seven fifty seven. Alison starts to feel a little stupid trying her best to be home on time. Who really cares? It doesn't matter all that much if she's five minutes late. Maybe she should have stayed longer to play Jenga or watch the rest of Toy Story 3.

"I'm not late" Alison declared once stepping into their house, Ziva smirks at her husband who winks at her.

"Would you like some dinner?" Ziva asked from the kitchen.

"No…thank you. I'm fine" Alison said wearing a smile, as she sits on the couch and listens to her I-pod.

"You must be hungry, though"

"Nah, I'm fine Ziva. I had pizza at Nick's house after we finished playing cops and robbers. Then we watched only the beginning of Toy Story 3, but I had to leave" Alison said softly, she looks up at Ziva and smiles very warmly at her.

"I see, so you had fun?" Ziva asked hopefully, Alison smiles and nods enthusiastically.

"I'm goin to bed, love yah" Alison said as she goes up to bed wearing a smile that's one hundred watts big.

"Good night" Ziva said while Tony looks up from his overly sugared coffee and smiles.

"Night kiddo" Tony said, knowing she must be really tired from running around all night.

"You know, I like having kids. Ours are easy" Tony exclaimed happily in a sing-song voice.

"Tony, you honestly believe children are that easy. They're both worried about being sent back, once they get used to being here. The trouble will begin" Ziva assured him with a smile his mouth falls open in shock.

"You don't think they'd start trouble…tomorrow. In front of Gibbs" Tony said gulping worriedly, Ziva smiles.

Alison goes to bed wearing a smile. She's beginning to understand why Ziva swatted her in the park. Thinking back to each part of the car ride there, Alison huffs at her self in the dark and then she a plan hatches in her mind. 'Tomorrow, is going to be fun' Alison thinks as she falls asleep thinking of the materials she'll need.

"Good movie, hu? Kids" Tim said on the car ride home, Tara and Sam are sleeping in the backseat Haley smiles.

"Yah Tim, I liked it. Maybe Tron was a betta choice than Harry Potter" Tara said tiredly as she yawns.

"I'm tired" Haley complained, Tim pulls into their driveway.

"We're home, honey" Abby said giving her a soft smile. Haley is the first one to step out of the car; she dizzily walks into their house with Abby at her side. Tim lifts Sam and Tara into his arms and is amazed at how light they are. Giving each of the kids a hug and ruffling their hair, Tim and Abby place them into their beds.

"Goodnight Haley" Abby said smoothing out her black hair.

"Night Tim…Abby" Haley whispered softly drifting off to sleep.

Finally making it home, Michael isn't tired, Emily on the other hand is snuggled up in Gibbs arms. Gently placing Emily in her bed, Sophie and Gibbs each say goodnight to the six year old before going downstairs to watch television. Peeking down at his watch which reads ten fifteen at night, Gibbs sees Michael seated on the couch watching Nick at Night.

"Mikey, time for bed pal" Gibbs said taking the remote away from his grasp and flicking off the T.V.

"Okay" Michael answered tiredly, he usually would fight till deaths end about bed-time, but he's just too tired.

"Goodnight sweetie" Sophie said giving his forehead a light kiss and ruffling his black curls.

"Night Sophie, night Gibbs"

"Night Mikey" Gibbs said ruffling the boy's hair with a small smile on his lips.

"Sweet dreams" Sophie called up the steps, Michael smiles softly to him self wondering what is planned for tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

Alison is being really obedient. She ate her oatmeal without any complaints even did as she was told to take a shower. Noah on the other hand, has been worse. He's been trying to land Alison in trouble all morning. He even tries kicking her seat multiple times on their drive to Gibbs's house. The ten year old already has a plan she thought of it this morning when Noah put on his baseball cap. It's devious and hilarious; all Alison needs is a little back-up assistance, maybe one of the other kids could help her. Noah brought his Superman bathing suit and Alison brought a navy green bathing suit.

"Guys, you have to be really good, deal?" Tony asked as they pull into a drive way.

"Yes Tony" Alison lied, she doesn't care if she gets in a ton of trouble; Tony and Ziva won't punish her. They aren't to Alison the punishing type anyway. Well Ziva might be, but that's only with swatting her.

"We'll be real good" Noah promised sucking on his lollipop, he smiles innocently as he places it on Alison's shirt. She doesn't notice.

All three of the kids have been better than perfect. They've been angels, Tim and Abby are hoping. No praying that they'll stay that way, so their 'parenting skills' can be flaunted in front of the other adults.

"Did you three, bring you're bathing suits" Tim asked the three kids who all nod.

"Yah, I'm gonna wear my Spiderman ones" Sam announced happily.

"Yup" both Tara and Haley replied looking out of the windows as Abby drives down to Gibbs's house which is close to theirs.

"Sam, Sophie has a daughter her name is Emily. She's you're age" Tim said turning left onto Gibbs's block.

"Girls are yucky" Sam said shaking his head in disgust.

"You won't be thinking that for long, sweetie" Abby said with a smile at Tim, who turns bright red.

"Tony and Ziva are bringing Alison who's ten and Noah who's six, like you Sam" Tim added, surely three six year olds can't start too much trouble. Emily sure as hell can, but not Sam, he's been golden.

"Gibbs, I don't wanna play with two BOYS" Emily shrieked with distaste, she wants to play with girls her age.

"Em, you know Tony, Ziva, Tim and Abby all said they are nice boys" Gibbs said patting her on the back.

"But, I wanna play dollies, how can I play dollies with boys" Emily stated sadly, stamping her feet.

"You can play something else Emily Jessica" Gibbs said using her last name as a warning to behave or she'll be able to see the floorboards perfectly.

"I guess…but it no fair" Emily complained as she goes into the living room, grumping all the way.

"I'm gonna go swimming" Michael announced in a happy voice, he's been waiting all day to go and now he can.

"Wait till they get here Michael" Gibbs said causing Michael to groan, he isn't the most patient child.

They hear the door open, to Tony, Ziva, Alison, and Noah. Both Alison and Noah shyly go inside; Noah hides behind Tony's legs unsurely as Alison smirks her plan is coming into action.

"Tony, I wanna go swimming" Noah said tugging on his brown shirt.

"I know, bud. Alison, show him the way outside" Tony said sitting down on the table, Alison is now standing beside Ziva.

"Michael, Emily, go with them" Gibbs ordered, both Emily and Michael do as they're told. Alison makes a face.

"I don't want to" Alison said her voice sounds sort of bratty.

"I didn't ask if he you wanted to. I said you had to. Now do it" Tony ordered straightening up in his chair.

"Fine" Alison huffed at him, quickly going towards the door. Side stepping away from Ziva worried that she might smack her again.

"DiNozzo, why in the hell didn't you swat her?" Gibbs demanded slapping him on the back of his head.

"Boss, she's only ten. All she's doing is pushing the limits" Tony explained, Gibbs sighs while Ziva just huffs at her husband.

"Yah and I wonder how far they can go" Sophie chimed in, Tony glares at her.

"She's ten" Tony said exasperated that everyone is pointing fingers at his parenting skills.

"Let's have a sandwich" Sophie blurted trying to end this on-going 'fight' per say. She looks hopefully at Ziva who gets the message to help

"I agree, with Sophie" Ziva added firmly, both men look at the girls and nod.

"GIBBS, we're here" Abby called out in a sing-song voice, coming into the kitchen followed by Tim and three young children.

"You three must be Tara, Haley, and Samuel" Sophie said smiling at each of them warmly.

"I like Sam" Sam corrected politely as he offers this lady a smile.

"I'm Gibbs, this is my girlfriend Sophie" Gibbs said looking at Sophie with a twinkle in his blue-grey eyes.

"I am Ziva and this is my husband Tony" Ziva said while Tony bends down to the little boy in order to shake his hand.

"The kids are outside if you want to play as well. Just wait until we're out there to go into the pool" Sophie said nodding for them to go outside, they all scamper out there.

"McGee how's life with three little monsters" Tony marveled handing him a soda.

"Tony, they're good kids. Some of the time" Tim added with a smile; as Tony, Gibbs and Tim all go outside.

"Sometimes I wonder if they notice anything" Sophie said starting up the conversation about their 'foster' kids.

"I swatted Alison, yesterday. Tony keeps telling me, she deserved it, but I don't know…she's a clever girl" Ziva said while Sophie nods.

"Emily, sometimes I think she has it out to get me. I mean, every time I do something for her its wrong. And she's six, wait till she's sixteen years old...gosh" Sophie breathed out, while Abby throws an arm around her shoulder.

"Soph, she just doesn't think you mean business" Abby said while Ziva nods in full agreement and it is true.

"You remember the first time you all met Emily. Has she gotten better?" Sophie asked, Abby and Ziva look at one another and flash back to the moment they met that cute little ball of terror.

"Much better, the first time she came to NCIS. She threw a stapler at Tony and almost got Director Vance in jail" Ziva said while Abby stifles a laugh.

"That was hilarious. I can't believe she snuck into the secretary's office, called 911, and said that the Director wanted to blow up D.C. He had to be detained for a week in a prison. Then the government found out it was Emily who did it and…THANKFULLY Director Vance and the state government and the police station in Norfolk didn't charge her" Abby said laughing with delight.

"Yah and Gibbs spanked her for the first time" Sophie added shaking her head sadly; she still can't believe her sweet little Emily would do such an awful thing.

"Aww, come on Sophie. Don't be such a buzz kill that was the best prank of all-time. She should be teaching me, how to prank. I think even Gibbs found it funny, when he found out Emily did it" Abby replied with a bright look appearing in her eyes.

"I have to agree with Abby. I think Gibbs did find that funny" Ziva said laughing in full agreement nervously. She begins to wonder what would have happened if Alison did anything like that. A spanking perhaps from Tony.

"Especially when he visited him in jail…oh my gosh, maybe we can get the footage of the Director in jail…and put it on a movie and show it at the next meeting" Abby said clapping her hands with joy.

"You two are insane" Sophie said with a smile on her lips.

"I don't know Abby. We aren't children, but I like the idea" Ziva said nervously trying to decide if this is worth it.

"Yes, but this would be the prank of the century. Better than Emily's even" Abby said her eyes are dancing with pleasure.

"She's a child; I hope you two know that" Sophie said laughing tensely.

"Are you in or out, Soph?" Abby asked seriously, two green eyes meet one anothers.

"I'm in" Sophie said the smile is shining in her eyes and lips. It's on all four of the ladies who are now plotting ways to get the footage of Director Leon Vance in jail…


	12. Chapter 12

"Yuck, you little brat" Alison started peeling the red lollipop from her t-shirt, and now her thoughts are confirmed. She's defidently going through with her plan.

"Haha, I got you. I got you" Noah taunted poking out his tongue, Alison sees to how he leaves his baseball hat inside.

"He's so dead" Alison muttered under her breath, as a boy with black wavy hair comes up to her.

"I'm Michael" Michael said noticing how he and Alison are probably the oldest among the children.

"Alison, wanna have some fun" Alison asked slyly, with a twinkle in her navy blue eyes that shine in the sunlight.

"Sure" Michael agreed, as they slither away from the adults on guard who are to busy laughing and joking to notice.

"Alright, here's the plan. You grab Noah's baseball hat. I'll find some monster glue, and then we'll smear it onto his hat"

"Wait a minute. What if they hafta rip it off and it hurts him?"

"Don't be stupid, all they're gonna do is cut his long blonde hair and give him a new haircut. It isn't that bad, now is it?" Alison said sounding testy; Michael hangs his head a little embarrassed she said that to him.

"I guess, are you sure we should do this? I mean he's only six" Michael said unsurely, thinking of Gibbs's iron hand connecting with his ass.

"Michael, do you wanna be a wuss all your life? Or do you wanna have some fun this summer. I mean what could happen? We get GROUNDED or a TIME-OUT…ooooo, scary" Alison said giggling, Michael swallows hard knowing Gibbs will spank him for this one.

"Yah, let's do it" Michael said the smirk is now in his eyes.

"Good, now all you hafta do is grab Noah's hat inside. Easy-peasy" Alison said patting her friend on the back.

"But the 'moms' are inside. Isn't that going ta be like giving murderers your guns to shoot you to DEATH?" Michael asked incredulously, putting the air quotes around moms.

"Nah, all you hafta do is say you're going to the bathroom, grab his hat. Then go into the bathroom and wait forty seconds then flush the toilet. Pretend you're going out the front way and meet me in the guestroom. I saw it on the way in" Alison said wearing a smile.

"Good plan, how can you be sure you won't get caught"

"I'm gonna say, I was outside the whole time" Alison said shrugging her shoulders; feeling brave on the outside and weak on the inside.

"Isn't that a lie?" Michael asked sucking in his cheeks.

"Who's gonna know the difference? You wouldn't squeal on me if we get caught" Alison said looking up at the boy who gives her a bewildered smile.

"No way, I'm not a baby" Michael said, giving into peer pressure is hard.

"Let the games begin" Alison whispered as she cuts through to the front of the yard and waits at the front steps while Michael goes inside.

"Michael, honey, do you want something to eat?" Sophie asked looking up at the sweet boy who shakes his head.

"Nope, only on my way to the bathroom, ma'am" Michael said very respectfully sticking the hat into his side pocket and walking away. Without being detected by any of them.

"He seems respectful" Ziva said not looking over at their bag to see if he has taken anything; Noah's hat for instance.

"Yes, he's a good kid. Good influence on Emily. I suppose, she is jealous of him though" Sophie said with a smile, as she hears the bathroom door close.

"He's so adorable" Abby joked laughing.

"Yes, he is a cutie. I must admit that" Sophie said nudging Abby while Ziva smiles and hears a loud flush and water running in the faucet.

"I don't think I could ever say 'no' to him" Abby said, Ziva starts to laugh. Once they hear the front door slam shut; they go back to talking about the scheme.

"You have the hat" Alison asked in a whisper as he makes it up the staircase.

"Yep" Michael replied handing her the dinosaur hat, feeling a twinge of guilt in his gut, he brushes it away.

"Give it here" Alison said she has the glue in her hand; Monster Glue, which is very strong and sticky, should not touch things after use. Michael hands it over, and Alison begins with the edges, going around in a circle throughout the hat with the clear glue. It would have been funny considering its called Monster Glue and it doesn't have a monster like color. Instead it's as clear as water. Finishing the job, Alison places the hat on the front entrance counter, knowing that Noah will think he left it there instead of in the kitchen. Climbing out of Michael's window, they go through the woods.

"Why the woods?" Alison asked it was Michael's suggestion.

"Cos, we need to make it look like we were there the entire time. Come on, I'll race you back" Michael offered nudging her in a brotherly way.

"Okay" Alison said sprinting away from her friend who glares at her.

"HEY, I didn't say Go yet" Michael called to her angry that she cheated.

"Too bad" Alison called happily wondering if this is what its like to have cousins.

"McGee, DiNozzo, I'm thinking of proposing to Sophie" Gibbs said seriously.

"That's great Boss" Tim said while Tony smiles.

"Yah Boss, that's awesome. I can be your best man, cos I am the best" Tony said sticking his tongue out at Tim who rolls his eyes.

"No wait, I can be Boss" Tim said knowing this will turn into a brawl; Gibbs waits to see what else is next.

"No, I'll get your dry cleaning" Tony offered hopefully.

"You both…" Gibbs started, but Tim cuts him off.

"I'll get you a coffee everyday" Tim interrupted glancing at his Boss.

"Both of you…" Gibbs started once again, but is interrupted by Tony.

"No I will, Boss. McGee gets the worst coffee. He adds sugar to it" Tony said Gibbs finally lets out a breath of annoyance.

"Will you two shut up? You're both my best mans and that's final" Gibbs said to them with a glare on his lips and a smile in his eyes,

"Thanks Boss, I won't let you down or anything" Tony and Tim promised.

"I was hoping you wouldn't" Gibbs said dryly as he grins with his eyes.

"When are you going to ask Boss?" Tim asked glancing at his Boss, who looks back at him.

"At the end of the summer, when the timing is right. I'll ask her" Gibbs said more to him self than to Tony and Tim.

"Sounds nice" Tim said while Tony smiles like he understands.

"Yah, it'll be my fifth and last wife" Gibbs promised softly to him self.

"Let's hope so" Tony said wearing a smirk, Tim chuckles.

"Shut up DiNozzo" Gibbs ordered rolling his eyes.

"What? All I'm saying is, Sophie is the first one I've met and she seems okay" Tony defended his self helplessly.

Just okay?" Gibbs said raising an eyebrow.

Tony can tell this is a trick question, but he replies anyway "no…she's great, not better than Ziva" Gibbs glares at his agent "I'm not saying your fiancée isn't great. I just prefer…I'll do us all a favor and shut-up now, Boss"

"Finally" Gibbs said smirking a little.

"Where do you think it'll be?" Tim asked trying to start up another conversation.

"I don't know, Tim. We haven't really talked about the places yet" Gibbs said glancing at his young agent who gets it.

"Oh I see" Tim said weakly, Gibbs head-slaps him with a nudge just to be safe he hasn't gone too far.

"DiNozzo, McGee, you two like being a father" Gibbs asked as he watches Noah go inside in search of his hat, Michael and Alison run out of the woods laughing and the other three of the kids playing in the pool.

"I like being with the kids. They're great kids" Tim said waving at his three, who all smile and wave back.

"Yah, it always keeps me on my toes" Tony said with a playful smile, that's when they all hear a very LOUD screech on the inside of the house from Noah.

"It doesn't get any better than this" Alison whispered to Michael whose mouth is wide open in disbelief.

"Don't look guilty, just look shocked or sumtin" Alison muttered, Michael licks his now dry lips and nods uncertainly.


End file.
